<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learn to knock izzy by Whovian1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638746">Learn to knock izzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian1967/pseuds/Whovian1967'>Whovian1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian1967/pseuds/Whovian1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy lightwood got more than she barged for, when she arrived to get her brother for a case. Alec was to busy with boyfriend to talk to his sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learn to knock izzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec and magnus were sitting on the couch making out when alec decided he wanted more of his boyfriend in his mouth than just his tongue. Alec move to straddle his boyfriend with out pulling away from the kiss. Magnus smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to steady alec on his lap. Alec could fill his boyfriend getting hard underneath him, so he decided to help get always there. Alec rock his hips into magnus, rubbing their clothed cocks together earning a moan from his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>       "Hmm... you like that." Alec asked as he moved his lips to Magnus' ear and neck. Magnus titled his head to give alec more  room to work with as he hummed in agreement. Alec bucked his hips again and smiled into Magnus' neck when felt magnus  completely harden underneath him. He leaned up to his ear and whispered " There he is." Magnus giggled with a shiver. </p><p>          " can I play...with it?" Alec asked. " You don't have to ask." Magnus replied buck his hips up to further bust alec confiendnece. Alec connected their lips once more before lowering to the floor. "We could go up stairs so dont have to be on your knees on the floor." Magnus said more like question than a suggestion. "Nah.. I want you right here right now." Alec pulled magnus to him and undone his belt and jeans. He pulled down magnus' pants and boxers down to his ankles in one go. </p><p>             Alec grabbed his boyfriends cock and put the head to lips. Alec lick the head then blow lightly on it. Earning a string of means form his boyfriend. Alec felt the fimaliar hand grasping his lightly. Alec took magnus back in his mouth and sucked around the head before taking as much he could and grabbed the rest with hand the other on magnus' upper leg and rubbing his thumb in small circles . </p><p>              Alec was about to start bobbing his head when his phone rang he groaned around boyfriends cock and pulled back then counting to pleasure his moaning boyfriend. " Alec... you....need to...oh lilith...you...to answer.." Magnus managed to pant out between means. Alec pulled off and heard a frustrated groan come the older man. "Your the one who wanted me to answer." Alec commented and licked the head of magnus' cock and reached for his phone. </p><p>            Alec looked his phone and seen it was izzy. He called her back and then started to jerk magnus off with his hand listening to magnus' try to not moan at the friction. "Hey, izzy." Alec answered pumping magnus faster. "Hey so do you remember that guy I bumped into the other........." "izzy I'm busy bother someone else with man problems. Ok I love you." Then hung up smiling when looked at magnus with head titled back with his cat on full display and  biting his lip so izzy couldn't hear his moans. Alec put magnus back in his mouth and started to Bobbing again reaching up and releasing his lip from its combines.</p><p> </p><p>         Alec pulled off ,"I want to deep throat you." Alec said and moved magnus' hand from his shoulder to his head again. "Oh and I dont want gently." He added before taking his boyfriend back into his mouth. Magnus gripped tightly Happy to oblige his usually shy boyfriend. Magnus thrusted all the way to the hilt and pulled back just a little be slamming back into the warm and soft mouth moaning at the feel of his boyfriends throat. He felt himself about to come so looked at alec who was looking back at him through his lashes.  " I'm going down that pretty little throat of yours." Thrusted one more time and coming released deep in alec's throat as alec hummed around the cock in moth loving the feel of his boyfriend going soft in his mouth. </p><p>          All of sudden the doors to the apartment swung open and a raging izzy stormed. "Magnus your home good where is by brate of a brot......" she was asking when she came around the couch and saw her brother on his knees with magnus cock buried to hilt in his mouth. She quickly turned around and ran out screaming " Why me?" </p><p>           Alec pulled off his boyfriends soften cock and crawled back on to his lap. " well maybe now she'll learn to knock a closed door." Alec laughed and kissed magnus with swollen lips. Magnus laughed and kissed back with passion. "Yeah.. we'll check on her later but for now let me do something about this." He said as he placed his hand on alec's crouch where his cock was straining against his pants, begging for friction. " yes let's" Alec replied with a grin. Magnus picked up and carry him to the bed room closing the door on the away to finish what his boyfriend started on the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse any bad grammar. English was always my worse subject.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>